bushidojofandomcom-20200213-history
Kouhei
Playstyle Combat Ranged Melee Ki-Feats Unique Resilience Support Attachments Arashi's Fan (1) This model gains Ranged Defense (2) or +2 Ranged Defense Deep Wisdom (1*) - 10+ rice models only When this model makes a Wait action, it gains Iron Mind (1) and Force of Will (1) until the End phase. Greater Destiny (1*) - 10+ rice models only This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Greater Destiny" (I; P) - 2k * Once per activation this model gains +1 Ki Stat until the current action resolves. Glory of Combat (2*) - 3+ Melee and 10+ rice models only When this model removes an Enemy Model from play with a successful Melee Roll, it gains Ki Tokens equal to the removed model's Ki Stat. Healing Balm (1) This Model gains Heal (2) Kintoki's Salt (1*) This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Kinkoki's Salt" (A;P) - 1k * This model gains Strong until the current action resolves. Then discard this card. Shiki-gami Guardian (1) - 8+ Rice Models Only When this model is targeted by an Opposed Ki Test, it may spend 2-Ki and discard this card to automatically sicceed an Opposed Ki Test. Snake Fang (1) This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Gift of the Snake" (A; P) - 1k * This model gains Jump Up and Immunity (Poison) until the End Phase. Then discard this card. Vial of Raijin Breath (1*) This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Raijin's Breath" (A; P) - 1k * This model gains +2 Move and Fly until the current action resolves. Then discard this card. Non-Soulless Only Attachments Elixir of Vigor (1*) This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Elixir of Vigor" (A; P) - 1k * This model's condition improves by One Degree. Then discard this card. Hotai's Coin (1*) This model gains; this model can re-roll 1's rolled for a test once per Test. If any of the rerolled dice are rolled 1's, discard this card. Jurojin's Ring (1*) This model may discard this to gain Last Stand until the End Phase. Shujenga Only Attachments Inu-gami Guardian (1*) When this model is the target of a Successul Ranged or Melee attack, it may spend 2-Ki and make a difficulty X Ki Test (X = sccess lvl of the attack) Rangaku's Scroll (1*) - 8+ rice models only This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Rangaku's Law" (A;Ta 8"; no melee/move) - 1k * Once per turn Perform an opposed Ki Test with Target Enemy. If successful, the target cannot choose or be forced to re-roll dice until the End Phase. Tsukiyomi's Eye Diamond (1*) - 10+ rice cost models only When this model performs a Ki feat it may spend 1-Ki so, until the end of the current activation resolves, the Ki's Feat's range is increased by +2". Terrain Hogo-sha Tree (1) - Impassable; Blocking; 40mm Models within 1" of this Terrain gain Ranged Defense 2" Spirit Catcher Wind Chime (1) - Unobscuring, 30mm Kami cannot move within 2" of this Terrain. A model in B2B with the terrain, but not in B2B or ZoC of an enemy model can perform a Simple Action and spend 2-Ki to remove this Terrain from the Battlefield. Event Amaterasu's Riddle (2) - Event Play after Ki Generation. Until the End phase models cannot gain or spend Ki tokens. Balance (1) - Event Play Before the Tactical Roll. Until the End phase, dice cannot be re-rolled. Hotei's Blessing (1) Play during the Starting Phase. Until the End phase, friendly models may re-roll 1's rolled for any test once per test. Pre-Ordain (2) Play at the start of the game. Roll 2d6 and choose one of the results. Any point during the game when making a dice roll, you may replace one of the dice rolled Synergy Alternative/s How to Counter Kouhei is the Clan's observer who gathers information so her team can react accordingly. She is also infamously for her skill at throwing Kunai (throwing blades). Combat Resilience Support Attachments Synergy Alternative/s Pros * Ninja Package ** Armor (1) ** Camouflage 2" ** Side Step Defense ** Light Footed ** Can Ki-Boost Movement * Sixth Sense and Light Weight * Can have Elusive or Iron Mind (1) each turn Cons * Ammo 3 penalizes her from taking Ranged Attack Attachments. Tactics Counter Intelligence Kouhei's Prediction is often underestimated feat until players understand its application. For -2 Ki your opponent must nominate one of their models, which they must activate next if able. This seems minor until you realize this Ki feat can be used anytime you are the active player (i.e.: Kouhei pays the Ki, but doesn't have to be the active model) AND before you choose which model to activate. This offers incredible application and can seriously destroy your opponent's plans if you act correctly. Did they nominate a model that looks like it wants to attack one of your Ninja? Reposition that Ninja and leave their attacker in the dust! Did they choose a model in range of a scenario objective? Send a Ninja to intercept and make them re-consider their move! A lot of the strength of Prediction will come from a player's familiarity with the game, but in the right hands its a powerful tool. Rail of Steel While her ability to gather intel is useful, Kouhei's infamy comes from her skill with her Kunai. Being Light Footed with a Lightweight weapon means she can move through difficult terrain and make a ranged attack without suffering any movement penalty. While Kouhei only brings 3 Kunai on any mission, for -2 Ki she can throw all three as a single Ranged Attack (by gaining Rapid Fire) and choose her target after throwing each one - allowing her to throw her second and third knives at the same target, divide her shots, or even change her mind and keep a blade for later. Final it needs to be noted that multiple knives thrown at a single surprised target each gain the benefit of surprise (since enemies surprised by a Ranged attack don't turn to face their attacker - meaning all following attacks also benefit from surprise). And given Kouhei is an Assassin, that can result in some serious injury. Attachments I'll Stick to Mine While most Ninjas welcome a Ranged Attack Attachment, Kouhei is not one. Her Ammo drops everytime she makes a Ranged Attack - weather its from her innate attack or from an Attachment. Thus Blind and Hullicinogenic Bomb should be assigned to someone else (and don't let her have Shuriken - her Kunai do +1 more damage). Disguise Kouhei wants to get behind her targets, and Disguise will help her do this by avoiding all Ki-1 Enemies. Her disguise can still be broken by the enemies, and will end as soon as she attacks, but Kouhei is all about setting up an explosive turn of death so this works quite well to her playstyle. Grappling Hook Having Flank to get behind the enemy to unleash a Surprise Kunai barrage is quite nifty. Of course this also penalizes you by not being able to use Prediction while Kouhei is abscent, and wise enemies can counter a Flank if they know what they are doing. Even so, there is definate merit to this (especially if Kouhei is chosen to be your VIM). Synergy Yuto Distraction works great with Kouhei since, like her Prediction, it can be used anytime you are the active player (though the target needs to be within 6" of Yuto). Use it to have an enemy turn their back to Kouhei, then activate her to take them out with her Kunai.